


The Performance Review

by Mighty_HeadCanon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos power bottoming, Comeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on glass, Shared Blowjob, Suit Kink, Teleconference fuckery, Threesome - M/M/M, ass inspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_HeadCanon/pseuds/Mighty_HeadCanon
Summary: If Viren wants to keep his job, he'll need to prove suitable for the position.





	The Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

> My humble contribution to the Office!AU. First part of this is dedicated to menswear fetish/suit fixation. The rest is basically Aaravos and Runaan staying thirsty for Viren's dick. Hope you enjoy!

“Performance review? But I just had one of those-,” Viren’s mouth had been stuffed half full with a sandwich.  
“You haven’t had one under…my supervision.”

“You can’t be serious.” Glared maliciously as crumbs fell into his beard. Viren wasn’t even on the clock right now. He was in the break room, trying his best to enjoy his lunch when the new district manager had come sauntering in, apparently to refill his mug of coffee.  
“It’s nothing to worry about.” Aaravos reassured in that startlingly deep voice of his. “Everybody gets one. What did you say your name was again?”  
“Viren.” Grumbled as he chewed. The last thing needed around here was yet another hotshot supervisor. Their previous head of the marketing division had only lasted about six or seven months.  
“How long have you been with the firm, Viren?” Aaravos asked as he began to slowly close their distance. The dull tick of polished oxfords resonated softly across the tile floor.  
“Fifteen years…” Viren answered absently, fighting the urge to fixate where his eyes were already falling.

Two thick center creases ran each leg of Aaravos’ tightly tailored slacks. They were gunmetal in color, stiffly pressed, and matched the curve and contour of his fitted suit jacket.  
“Fifteen years?” Aaravos repeated as he came right up, set down his empty coffee mug beside him, and pressed his ass against the break room table. “That’s quite a long time. Admirable.”  
“Sure.” Dry as ice. Yet despite Viren’s frigid reception, Aaravos turned slightly toward him. He spread out one thigh in order to make himself more comfortable. Then, Aaravos reached up, and casually began unbuttoning the front of his jacket.

Everything was at eye level.   
Impossible to avoid or ignore, and close enough to touch.  
Viren and had no choice except to follow those fingers.

The band of leather securing Aaravos’ hips was revealed first. It was slim, black, and had a silver two-forked buckle. The belt had to be new, Viren realized, because he could smell the material. The button-down above the belt was a crisp slate gray. Neatly tucked.

“…”  
“…What’s for lunch?” A little softer than Aaravos had been speaking before.  
“Sandwich.”  
“Oh.” Interested. “What kind?” Shifting ever closer now, as one hand slid up beside Viren’s lunchbox. A glance there permitted him a glimpse of Aaravos’ polished cufflinks. A peek at his tightly buttoned sleeve. And what was this? A beautiful diamond inlay watch that sparkled against startouched skin.  
“…Vegetable something.” Viren could barely remember the question. Something about his sandwich?  
“Mm…Vegetable something.” Pleased as Aaravos admired the crumbs on his subordinate’s flushed face. 

“…”  
“…”  
A soft creak of the break room table as Aaravos shifted his weight...  
“…”  
“…”  
As his profile curled in close over Viren’s, their distance now measurable by breaths. Golden eyes traced downward to follow the fold along Viren’s collar. Back up to his face…

“…”  
“…Viren.” Decisive. Deep.  
“Hh…” Captured, and ready to be won.

“…Viren??” Someone had opened the break room door. And standing there, wide-eyed, with a file folder in his hand was Viren’s longtime marketing partner, Runaan.  
“Runaan?” Shit. Seven years of friendship. Seven years between them both of intimate after-hours drinks, complex marketing campaigns. All the business trips they had gone on together. The occasional karaoke bar. All of it had been ruined in an instant.  
“I can…come back.” Runaan’s eyes shot over to Aaravos. “Looks like you’re on a break.”  
“No, Runaan-!” But already it was too late. His friend was gone as Viren, completely devastated, barely heard Aaravos say that his review would be in the morning. That he would need to come prepared. And to not wear a tie or jacket.

 

Apologize. There had to be some way to do it without seeming overly obvious. The next morning, Viren decided as he had entered one of the main conference rooms, that as soon he saw Runaan, he was going to-

“Good morning, Viren.”  
The conference room was empty. Empty, of course, except for Aaravos who was setting out some papers onto a wide glass table.  
“Where is everybody?” Irritated. More importantly, where was Runaan?

“This is it. It’s your performance review. Take a seat.” With that, Aaravos slipped off his jacket and folded it over the chair beside him. “I told you not to wear a jacket. Or a tie.”  
“What difference does it make?” Sour as Viren complied. He shrugged off his gray tailored Zegna and tossed it into a nearby chair. “Is this some weird sort of test?” Indifferent as he loosened his tie.

“It’s just a review. Ah, come sit here.”  
“There’s at least ten chairs in here. I’m not sitting by you.”  
“We’re doing a conference call. With Harrow.”  
“WHAT?!” The CEO?

“Yes. And you need to see these notes, so come here.” This was, of course, more than enough to get Viren to cooperate. So he came over, made ready to sit in the chair beside Aaravos when-  
“Hey!” He was grabbed roughly by the wrist, pulled to sit back into Aaravos’ lap as the elf reached forward, grabbed Viren by the chest, and pushed a red call button on the speakerphone in front of them.

“Hello? Aaravos, are you ready?” Harrow was already on the line.  
A quiet curse as Viren’s blood ran cold.  
“Yes, we’re ready here.” Aaravos remained calm. Confident. “Viren’s here too to help out with the numbers.”  
“Good morning, Viren.” Harrow pleasantly replied. “Ready to get started?”  
“Y-yes.”  
Aaravos’ hands roamed wild over the expanse of his subordinate’s chest. And as soon as the older man tried to get up, Aaravos’ hips immediately followed. A rigid, tightly packed bulge nudged itself against Viren’s rear. The fabrics of their trousers rubbed together, and the way that felt…

Oh.  
Oh…shit.

“Sit.” Whispered so softly. The roll of those hips as they invited Viren to return, to please stay. Harrow started to talk about projection dates. Aaravos added his ideas…as Viren carefully, gingerly sat down.  
“Hh…”  
“Shh…” Nuzzled into Viren’s ear. Aaravos lazily bucked his lower half as both hands traveled slowly upward. Creases and wrinkles laced themselves through Viren’s white dress shirt.  
“Oh-,” Flushed as thumbs and forefingers pinched and played with him through the material. And the conference call continued on as Aaravos carried the conversation with Harrow, never once taking pause as he rolled Viren’s nipples, teased them until they were stiff and straining. “Hh…!”  
Soft kisses along his collar, tasting the edge of his skin has Harrow asked for the next set of numbers.

“Tell him fourteen thousand dollars,” Aaravos sighed into the back of Viren’s neck. His hips pushed even harder now as Viren stammered out the number.  
“F-fourteen…Hh.”  
“That sounds great.” Harrow replied. “Much cheaper than I thought. And what about overhead?”  
“Forty-five thousand,” Aaravos breathed as his first real kisses fell behind the human’s ear.  
“…Hh…”  
“Say it…”

“Hello?” Harrow asked the room.  
“F-forty-five thousand dollars…” Viren gasped, and his inner thighs were parted wide as a reward.  
“That sounds high,” Harrow responded. “Aaravos. Did you check those numbers?”  
“Yes.” Licking Viren’s throat. “But we do have one other person here who would know. Hang on.” And with that, Aaravos pressed a blue button. He paged the receptionist. And he asked for Runaan.

“N-!” A struggle as Aaravos returned the call back over to Harrow. Aaravos asked another question, and the CEO proceeded to talk.

“Runaan,” Whispered quietly to Viren, “How long have you wanted him?”  
“I haven’t-,”  
“Just stop.” A wise smile. “You twitched as if you were going to come when I asked for him.” A soft squeeze.  
“Nnh…”  
“You’re going to come for him when he walks in here. All over yourself…”

“So what do you guys think?” Harrow’s voice had suddenly cut through the tension. Aaravos asked him to repeat the figures, and Harrow gladly started again.

“This is a nice suit.” Aaravos continued to whisper, “You’re going to ruin it…”  
“St-,” The hand over his center wasn’t providing enough pressure, and Viren was going to have to push if he was either going to get away, or…   
“Oh-h,” As Viren winced, and his mouth fell open. Loud enough to be heard on the call, and loud enough for Runaan to hear him as the elf stood mortified by the door.  
“What was that?” Harrow asked the group.  
“Oh, nothing,” Aaravos answered, “Runaan is here. He’s got another set of the numbers.”  
But Runaan had nothing in his hands. There was nothing he could do either as Aaravos held out a sheet of paper. If Runaan wanted it…

 

“S-… Sixty thousand dollars.” Swallowed hard as he tried to remain focused on the list. But it was impossible for Runaan not to peek here and there at Viren as he moved against Aaravos’ lap. The man’s head was low. He wouldn’t look up, and his entire face was burning red. Harrow asked for the next set of numbers as Runaan continued to read. That was, until Viren’s nipples were teased again, rolled through his shirt as he moaned, causing Runaan to completely lose his place.

“Seventy… Seventy thousand-,”  
“So, Harrow,” Aaravos cut Runaan clean off, “If we added those up, what would we get?”  
This led the CEO on another tangent, although this time he seemed more irritated.

“You might not believe me,” Aaravos murmured to Runaan, eyeing him as he kissed the side of Viren’s neck, “but Viren grew so much harder once he knew you were coming.”  
“…” No reply. Huge eyes as Runaan clutched the paper in his hands.  
“You two have known each other a long time, I’ve heard.” Aaravos fondly observed. “Who am I to get in the way?”  
“St-,” Viren attempted again. But he was cupped, then cradled, and squeezed. “Awh-!”  
“Shh. He’s been like this for a while, Runaan.”  
“…”  
“Maybe you should help him. He is your friend, isn’t he?”  
Runaan gulped.

“Viren,” Aaravos softly asked next, “I want you to look at Runaan. Look at his face.” A startouched hand lifted Viren’s chin, and the two friends were forced to look at one another. “Runaan is handsome, isn’t he?”  
Viren couldn’t speak. He couldn’t deny it. All he could do was breathe.  
“Viren,” softly in his ear. “I want you to look at Runaan’s body…I want you to see…,” Aaravos thoughtfully paused, “how hard your friend is for you.” There was no asking twice. Viren looked. “I want you to try something. Ok?”  
Another interruption as Harrow came back again. But this time, Aaravos reached over and placed their call on mute. Almost at once, Viren emitted a stifled moan which caused Runaan’s heart to twist. This was bad. And he was so close…

“Viren. This is what we’re going to do,” Aaravos instructed softly, “I’m going to rub you here. And I want you to ask Runaan to play with your chest. Can you do that?”  
Shame and lust battled urgency as Viren said nothing.  
“Viren. We need to go back to the call soon.” Aaravos reminded him.  
“…”  
“I want you to come. We both do,” Aaravos whispered as he tenderly rubbed the man's crotch, “but you need to ask us for help.”  
“…” Viren swallowed, the heat of humiliation rising strong in his gut. But he never even had to speak as Runaan came near, sat down beside them, and pushed himself close. A trembled breath seized the moonshadow elf as his fingers found Viren’s chest. Aaravos smirked, saw that they were cared for, and unmuted the call.

Runaan suckled, nipped through Viren’s shirt as Aaravos started to wrap up the teleconference. The startouch rubbed Viren’s center, kept pushing with his hips as Harrow said his goodbyes. The CEO promised to get back to them with updated numbers, and then the call was done.

“Finally,” Aaravos breathed and allowed himself a low, pained moan.  
“Runaan… Hh…Aara-!”   
“Ssh…” Aaravos soothed before taking hold of Runaan’s right hand and leading it to where it belonged. “Push for him…,” Encouraged as Aaravos smiled, watched. “That’s it…”  
“Hhht!” Cringed hard as Viren relinquished all control. As both elves cupped him firm, and Viren began to come himself through the material. Suit pants ruined. Runaan wanted to taste it, and his hands were working faster than his mind. He tugged at Viren’s belt, got the fly down, pushed under his briefs to find his friend’s cockhead smeared with come.

Both elves had a taste, and soon they were fighting for it as they got onto their knees.  
“Move,” Runaan sighed to Aaravos. His tongue dragged hungrily along Viren’s head before his lips latched to nurse over the slit. But Aaravos only moaned, eased to where Runaan was and gently persuaded the other elf into a kiss. “Mmh?” Surprise as Runaan sighed to him, eyes widening, then softening as Aaravos’ tongue caressed his, and soon…

“Oh, fuck.” Viren groaned, watching as the pair explored one another against the edge of his dick. The vibration of every sound they made sent an aching so deep into Viren that already it was impossible to hang on. “!!” He started to come again, hard into their kiss. Thick ropes jetted into their half opened mouths, and onto the side of Runaan’s cheek. Viren didn’t even see the rest. His head fell back, and his body fell slack as a shredding, violent orgasm ripped its way through him.

But as he did come around, he felt an urgent tugging at his hips. He heard Runaan cursing in frustration, and Aaravos chuckling at him to relax. Coldness set in under Viren’s skin as he was stripped, laid out flat along the glass table. Stars fell over his bare chest as Aaravos whispered to him some sort of question. Runaan came up from behind. The elves were mounting him. One over his lap, as Aaravos prepared himself with a soft spell. The other from behind, as Viren heard Runaan breathlessly ask Aaravos to help slick him in the same way. And then, Runaan was spreading Viren, finding him. Circling the human’s tender muscle with an index finger before his thumb gently came in…

And pulled the edge of Viren’s hole aside. The ring puckered, and then beautifully opened. Clenched closed, and then opened again. Hungry to be fed.  
“You in?” Runaan gasped as he looked up, watched as Aaravos’ head fell back and the elf moaned deep, nodded. Then the moonshadow elf started his approach, and Viren cried out as if he were being eaten. Moans. Two sets of smacking as both elves softly wagered which one of them would come first. But after a moment, they fell silent. As Viren summoned the strength to look up, he was relieved to find that the two of them were kissing. Aaravos was lying back against Runaan’s shoulder, head turned. And Runaan was leaning down, his brow furrowed in concentration as he held Aaravos by the chin.

When the kiss broke, Runaan softly encouraged the startouch to roll his hips harder.  
“Let’s help Viren.” Whispers of his name. And Viren’s eyes rolled back, reassured that he certainly hadn’t been forgotten. The human’s hands found Aaravos’ hips, helped him to ride as the elf stroked himself.  
“I have to come, Viren,” whispered down at him, “Open your mouth… ” And Viren could scarcely believe it when he did. Spatters of come sprinkled over the glass, over Viren’s body and face as Aaravos cringed. Then Runaan’s arms came in, cupping Viren’s ass and lifting him with strength as the older man pushed upward to release inside Aaravos.

Runaan waited until they were both finished. Waited until they had settled before he allowed for his own release. The first couple of spurts fed Viren. They were warm and Runaan felt them go deep. But then, Runaan popped himself free. He eased around, and made for his intended targets. Aaravos’ dick. Viren’s body. More droplets spattered onto the glass as Runaan allowed himself to be watched, and relished in it. Then they were all breathing, the three of them winded, as Viren finally asked about the door. Whether or not it had been locked in the first place, but he never received a straight answer.

“You passed your review,” Aaravos smiled as he panted down at Viren. “Flying colors.”  
“Then I get to keep my job?” Bitter in return.  
“You get to keep us, I’m afraid.” Aaravos soothed as he slowly leaned down, and gifted Viren with the softest kiss. But when the moment drew too long, Runaan came near and softly shoved Aaravos’ mouth aside. He then thanked Viren with a kiss of his own. Just as sweet and compassionate.

“My review is tomorrow,” Runaan frowned, breathing to their lips as they parted. “Will you help me?”  
“That depends.” Viren’s eyes had hardened as well, “Do I get to do it to you this time?” Topping, of course.  
“Let’s not get carried away,” Runaan sighed as he took pause. Aaravos wanted to kiss him now too. Viren watched, amazed as the elves took gentle care with one another. Then, when they were finished, Runaan turned. His forehead was pressed against Aaravos’ as he smiled at Viren and said, “That’s something I’d like you to earn.”


End file.
